The invention relates to illuminating lamps, and more particularly to a wick-type oil-burning device.
Various types of vegetable oil burning lamps, wherein the oil is burned on a wick, have previously been suggested. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,688, directed to a floating dish-shaped device; supporting an upright wick in a bottom recess. In this type device, vegetable oil was added to the dish in an area directly surrounding the wick. The device was to be floated on water or other liquid, with the top of the wick ignited to produce a candle-like flame.
Other oil-burning devices have utilized a wick and vegetable oil in various arrangements. None, however, has provided a wick-type oil-burning device having structural features which result in the versatility and other important advantages of the present invention described below.